


愉悦之物

by pepperlake



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Weird Plot Shit
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperlake/pseuds/pepperlake
Summary: 塔尔伯特被搞。
Kudos: 3





	愉悦之物

**Author's Note:**

> 是朋友的点梗【吸气】不太清楚怎么分类和该打什么tag，我只能把它定义为这是一篇带了一点意识流车的爽文。  
> 非常感谢@ChauTreacle戳老师提供的资料，让我对塔尔伯特有了更深入的了解【结果我去拿来搞爽文，真是对不起！】  
> 无论如何，希望您能阅读愉快。

所有人都对塔尔伯特敬而远之。毕竟谁知道什么时候会被他扎上一针呢？在所有人的印象里，塔尔伯特已经发了疯，为了那几管散发着古怪味道的恶心液体给恶灵卖命。偶尔清醒（或者极度疯狂的时候，他的精神状态不是那么容易预测）就想到处搜寻实验对象，所有人不愿意靠近他。

不知道是谁先发现倒在地上的他。炼金术师蜷缩在地上，痉挛，大冒冷汗，疲惫不堪，像个得了伤寒的病人。第一针是为了提神，第二针是为了愉悦身心，第三针事故就发生了，也许是过量的缘故，这三针没办法满足他的需求，他神经要他多来几针，他都照做了，结果好像还是没打似的，他想多来一点。

恶灵不会给他超出计划额度的血清，因为他们之间的是等价交换，塔尔伯特杀掉逃生者，恶灵给予他血清，塔尔伯特什么都没干，那恶灵什么都不会给他。此刻一有什么风吹草动，对自己身体状况浑然不知的塔尔伯特就到处乱撞，敲打空气，将溢出来的体液蹭得到处都是，现在，倒在地上抽动，谁要是靠近的话估计也会立刻跳起来。  
不知道是谁先发现了这个烂摊子，很快其他人都知道了。逃生者只想着能跑多远跑多远，不想扯入什么瓜葛中，屠夫也不愿意理睬——大家都没有忘记那次脓包之花盛开了塔尔伯特对他们干了什么。不知道谁出于好心，带着十足的勇气把一个破麻袋套在他头上，也许是想把他完全装起来但是失败了。塔尔伯特积液的关节和肿胀的肌肉没办法取下头上的麻袋，只能在地上滚来滚去。

“我天，真恶心，没人愿意帮帮忙吗？”

“你要是知道他之前干了什么还有他旁边那摊橙色的液体有多可怕你就不会愿意帮忙了。”

塔尔伯特隐隐约约听到声音，两个人在聊天。但是那个麻布袋遮住了他的视野，不过就算没有那个麻布袋他一样看不见，凝固的血清同样也能遮挡他差得可怜视线。高傲的炼金术师不得不哀求着所有能发出声音的东西，让他勉强有个人样。他听到女孩惊呼的声音，于是脚步声越来越远了。

可怜又可恨的塔尔伯特无人依靠，像只搁浅的鱼一样在地上蹦跳。他感觉自己的肌肉都快要在剧烈的动作中甩飞出去了。当年被人丢在尸体坑里的恐惧重新涌上了塔尔伯特的心头，其他古怪的回忆也随之袭来，此刻，塔尔伯特愿意付出一切的代价来求别人给他打上那么一管血清。

也许是恶灵听见了他的哀嚎，或许是其他人再也无法忍受他那嘶哑的嚎叫。不知道是谁给他打上了那么一针，但事情没有这么简单，这个“好心人”也给他打上了另外一针。他体内的血清在不知名药物的催化下全都发挥效用起来，连已经习惯了血清的塔尔伯特也难以抗衡这股力量。那药似乎有催情的作用，并且与血清的相互促进下发挥了超过它范围内的作用。  
塔尔伯特在被自己的体温灼烧，已经接近尸体般的身躯少有地拥有了不与其匹配的高温。他像是一条即将溺死的鱼，伸出干枯，发热的手，求那位好心人给他施舍，再一次的施舍。  
好心人同意了。塔尔伯特不是一个好的对象，他太烫，太躁动，看似不健壮的手臂不经意一挥就能把后方人给撞肿，而且只会在这个时候发出一串又一串无意义的嚎叫，像一只春天的猫。

那个人没有取下他头上的布袋。而是搂住了他腰部固定住他，再将新的药剂被人在背后缓缓注入。塔尔伯特虽然被血清搞成了一个半死不活的畸形，但是腰部却一直维持着最好的曲线。塔尔伯特的腰很细，不需要如何费力就可以用手臂围住。注射剂活塞前进的速度控制地很好，稳住了塔尔伯特颤抖的身体和颤抖的心。塔尔伯特半趴在地上，他不愿意自己如此失态，于是用着指甲抓着地面，忍耐被异物侵入的快感，手指处薄弱的皮肤已经被地上粗糙的沙砾磨破，将伤害他手指的沙砾染成了橙红色，可他已经没有丝毫的痛觉。

没人告诉他他的样子有多狼狈。他手臂和背部的囊包已经无法接纳过度血清，剩下注射进来的血清只好寻找新的出路，从他的口鼻眼处溢了出来，就像是深琥珀色的蜂蜜从被人捣破的蜂巢中汩汩流出。麻袋勉强吸收了一点液体，亚麻色的袋子很快被染成了和血清一样的颜色，剩下的液体从束口处滴了下来，更多的直接顺着塔尔伯特的脖子流下，像一条黄色的小溪流，并在他时不时的剧烈动作下，被甩得到处都是，与当初被他注射了血清的屠夫举止无异。他的手潮湿一片后他才意识到这些血清不能浪费，慌忙地搜寻试剂瓶想接住溢出来的东西，可他什么也看不见。如果他尚有些理智，并且脑子清醒的话，准会想起年轻时在学院的草地上看到抱对的青蛙——受感染的母青蛙即将死去，然而公青蛙却在欲望的驱使下爬上来腐烂同类的背，塔尔伯特既是那只公青蛙，也是那只母青蛙，让人感到恶心，又让人感到可怜。也许曾经的他看到自己的现状，会感到无比的厌恶，伦敦医学院出色的学生，英国东印度公司的首席药剂师，僧侣们不可或缺的强力助手，竟然趴在地上，抛下自己所有的尊严，任凭液体支配了自己的大脑。

塔尔伯特享受了短暂的欢愉，当然，对方也是。他不知道这个好心人是谁，竟以一种无言的方式解决了他的需求，好心人在最后扯掉了他头上那个脏兮兮的布袋，并且在他血清流走之前就逃之夭夭。他的胸腔里快感在剧烈跳动着，颤巍巍地接着手杖站了起来，他还沉浸在刚刚的快乐之中。但极度的欢愉过来是对自己无比的厌恶，他恨如此不受控制的自己，憎恶人的本能，这就是他研发药物的初衷，但到头他反而被药物操纵，但他已经无法失去这种感觉了。

炼金术师匆匆逃离了现场，只有染色的土地告诉经过这里的人这里曾经发生了什么不得了的事情。


End file.
